Ichirin no Hana
by Otacraze92
Summary: Ela era diferente. Ela era poderosa. Ela tinha capacidades além das normais. PS: fic a partir do final do capítulo 181 do mangá, pode conter spoilers.
1. Contato Entre Mundos

_**Summary: **__Ela era diferente. Ela era poderosa. Ela tinha capacidades além das normais._

* * *

"_Então eles estão finalmente partindo para o mundo real…"_

Uma jovem de longos cabelos negros estava parada a alguns metros de distância de onde o _Senkaimon_(1) tinha sido aberto. Seus olhos azuis iam de Ichigo para Inoue e então de Chad para Uryuu. Eram garotos interessantes, o que a deixava um pouco feliz.

Quando os jovens foram embora, a garota usou o _shunpo_(2) para se afastar. Parou em um lugar descampado, longe de qualquer olhar. Um lugar distante o suficiente para que pudesse mudar sua pressão espiritual sem que ninguém notasse. Calmamente desembainhou a _zanpakutou_(3) e a fincou no chão. Como seu cargo não era muito alto, acreditava que não ligariam, ou não notariam, se ela sumisse.

- Enegreça, _Hantai_(4).

Quando ela acabou de falar, feixes negros saíram da espada e envolveram toda a área ao redor da jovem em um raio de trinta metros. Logo uma esfera igualmente negra envolvia a região. A poeira subiu, formando uma nuvem densa.

Pouco depois as coisas se acalmaram. A jovem tirou a espada do chão e tornou a guardá-la na bainha, que estava presa horizontalmente em sua cintura. Seu longo cabelo negro estava preso em duas tranças e seus olhos azuis pareciam chamas. Seu _kimono_ negro de _shinigami_(5) havia sido substituído por uma calça branca de pernas diferentes em comprimento e por uma blusa também branca, regata e justa. Ambas traziam listras negras nas laterais e na barra.

A garota estendeu a mão para frente, fazendo algo tilintar. Era a pulseira prateada que havia recebido de Ukitake há algum tempo. _"Já nem lembro o motivo…"_. A garota suspirou, sem tirar o objeto do pulso. Então, em um movimento rápido, abriu algo que se parecia com uma ranhura no ar.

Era um portão para outro mundo.

A jovem o atravessou, logo chegando onde queria. O corredor escuro parecia interminável diante de seus olhos azuis. Ela sentiu uma pressão espiritual se aproximar pela esquerda, vinda de cima. Pouco mais o dono daquela pressão se pronunciou.

- Seja bem-vinda de volta, Kuromi-san.

- É bom ser cuidadoso ao se dirigir a mim, Ulquiorra. – ela começou a caminhar enquanto falava.

Ulquiorra desceu e logo a acompanhava.

- Sinto muito, Kuromi-sama. Vim aqui para recepcioná-la porque tenho um recado.

- Então diga logo, incompetente.

Ulquiorra se conteve para não responder à provocação.

- Aizen-sama quer vê-la.

* * *

(1)** Senkaimon:** portão utilizado para que humanos passem do mundo dos _shinigamis_ para o mundo real;

(2)** Shunpo: **técnica de deslocamento em alta velocidade;

(3)** Zanpakutou:** nome dado à espada usada por _shinigamis_;

(4)** Hantai:** nome da _zanpakutou_ da OC;

(5)** Shinigami:** literalmente, "deus da morte" em japonês


	2. Poder Excepcional

Kuromi estava parada diante de Aizen, os braços cruzados diante do corpo. Tinha terminado de relatar o que lhe havia sido pedido e agora esperava por novas ordens. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava Ulquiorra, enquanto do direito estava Grimmjow.

- Muito bem. – Aizen sorriu de canto quando começou a falar – Bom trabalho, Kuromi. Agora darei uma nova missão a vocês. Como antes, Kuromi agirá diretamente, enquanto vocês dois esperarão e cuidarão da retaguarda.

- Aizen-sama, posso dar uma sugestão? Por favor. – Kuromi deu um passo à frente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Por que não deixa Ulquiorra e Yammi trabalharem juntos novamente? Eles formam uma boa dupla.

Aizen ficou sério.

- E diz isso por qual razão?

- Eu acabei de voltar de uma missão, gostaria de descansar. Além disso – ela apontou para os dois atrás de si –, eles não se dão bem juntos.

- Kuromi-sama. – Grimmjow deu um passo adiante – Por que indicou esses dois? – ele pareceu inconformado.

A morena se virou para ele. A parte inferior de sua máscara, pendurada em seu pescoço, pareceu tremer e logo Grimmjow sentiu o aumento da pressão espiritual da garota. Por puro instinto, ele recuou um passo. Notando isso, ela voltou à pressão de antes.

- Não me critique, seu inútil. – ela tinha um ar sombrio e assassino.

- Não se exalte, Kuromi-sama. – Ulquiorra se pôs ao lado dela.

- Vou me retirar. – acabando de falar, Kuromi saiu.

* * *

Longe dali, na _Seireitei_(1), os integrantes do décimo esquadrão estavam exaltados.

- Achem-na! Encontrem Kuromi custe o que custar! – Matsumoto era a mais irritada.

- Que barulheira toda é essa? – Hitsugaya entrou abrindo a porta estrondosamente.

- Capitão…! – Matsumoto pareceu surpresa – Acontece que Kuromi Shiroshi sumiu.

- Como…? – foi a vez de Toushiro sentir certa surpresa – Quando…?

- Não sabemos, mas deve ter sido após Ichigo e os outros irem embora. – Matsumoto suspirou – Infelizmente só notamos há pouco tempo.

- Já olharam em toda a _Seireitei_? – o capitão foi até onde sua tenente estava.

- Praticamente. Estamos conferindo os últimos quadrantes.

- Se ela não estiver em _Seireitei_, olhem fora dos portões. Ela ainda deve estar em nosso mundo.

- E o que faremos se ela tiver ido para o mundo real…? – Rangiku estava mais tensa.

- Não tem como. Nós saberíamos se ela tivesse aberto outro portal.

- Então… Na pior das hipóteses… Ela foi com Aizen…

- Não diga isso, Matsumoto. Ela é a décima de nosso esquadrão, mas se tiver ido com Aizen…

- Ela sempre teve potencial para ser, no mínimo, a terceira em comando.

Antes que Hitsugaya pudesse responder, alguém abriu a porta tão estrondosamente quanto o capitão ao chegar. Era um dos integrantes do décimo esquadrão e ele parecia bastante horrorizado com algo.

- Tenente Matsumoto! Capitão Hitsugaya!

- O que foi? – Rangiku foi quem falou antes, tentando acalmar o colega.

- Kuromi… Não está em nenhuma parte de _Seireitei_.

- Já conferiram na _Rukongai_(2)? – Hitsugaya sentiu o corpo ficar tenso.

- Sim, capitão. Ruukaku estava ajudando na busca com alguns companheiros. Parece que… Kuromi não está mais aqui.

Hitsugaya agradeceu e dispensou o subordinado.

* * *

(1)** Seireitei:** onde os _shinigamis_ vivem;

(2)** Rukongai:** parte do mundo espiritual onde vivem as almas normais


	3. Decisões

_N/A: Esse capítulo pode conter spoiler. Se você ainda não chegou no capítulo 191, não leia a fic a partir daqui._

* * *

Kuromi estava em seu quarto cantarolando alguma coisa enquanto também pichava as paredes. Parou ao ouvir batidas na porta, indo atender. Não parecia a Arrancar(1) número um naquele momento, o que deixava o visitante irritado.

- Kuromi-sama… Não pareça uma criança, por favor.

- Ora, não me diga o que fazer. – apesar de manter o ar infantil, o olhar da morena estava gélido.

- Eu vim aqui a pedido de Aizen-sama. Ele quer que você volte a _Soul Society_(2) o quanto antes.

- Ah, já…? – Kuromi se virou para dentro do cômodo e foi para perto da última parede que pichara.

O visitante se manteve na porta, sem acreditar no que via.

- Isso… É sangue…? Kuromi-sama, diga que não é do seu…

- E se for? Vai ter problemas? – ela parecia se divertir.

A resposta veio de uma terceira pessoa.

- Não deveria ser cruel assim com os outros. Mesmo sendo superior a todos seus companheiros.

Kuromi se virou, ainda com um ar infantil e alegre.

- Aizen-sama! Queria justamente falar com você. – ela se aproximou dele.

Aizen sorria de canto.

- Eu mal voltei ao _Hueco Mundo_(3)! Por que voltar para a _Seireitei_? – e então ela ficou com uma expressão tristonha.

- Qual seu esquadrão e posição lá? – Aizen estava com um ar mais sério do que quando aparecera.

- 10º esquadrão, aquele do Hitsugaya, um garotinho prodígio. Sou a décima na "hierarquia" do esquadrão. – ela parecia não entender a finalidade daquilo.

- Por que escolheu uma posição tão baixa? – Aizen pareceu incomodado.

- Para não chamar atenção. Assim poderia vir para cá sem problemas.

Aizen sorriu, satisfeito com a inteligência da Arrancar.

- Mas devem estar procurando por você. É melhor voltar.

Kuromi suspirou.

- Ah, sim. – Aizen pareceu se lembrar de algo – Ulquiorra e Yammi irão daqui dois dias para o mundo real. – dito isso, ele se retirou.

A garota parecia chocada.

"_Mundo real…?"_

* * *

Kuromi não era a única preocupada com algo. Matsumoto e Hitsugaya conversavam no mesmo estado. A tenente estava sentada no sofá do quartel do 10º esquadrão, enquanto o capitão estava em pé próximo à janela, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo e o olhar perdido em um ponto além da "paisagem" diante dele.

- O que faremos, capitão? Com alguém de tamanho potencial ao lado de Aizen…

- Matsumoto. – a voz de Hitsugaya estava um tanto fria – Você se esqueceu que, mesmo ela tendo todo esse potencial, nós temos, no mínimo, vinte pessoas a mais de potencial igual ou superior?

- Não, capitão… Eu não me esqueci…

- Sei que Aizen é um ex-capitão e levou outros dois de mesmo nível com ele, mas não devemos ser pessimistas. Vamos esperar até amanhã. Se dentro de trinta horas ela não voltar, devemos nos preparar para o pior.

- Sim, capitão. – Matsumoto não pareceu muito satisfeita.

- Informe aos outros capitães e tenentes sobre a nossa situação e o que decidimos. Diga também que aqueles que forem contra devem vir tirar satisfações comigo ainda hoje.

* * *

**1. Arrancar:** nome dado ao hollow que tirou sua máscara, cruzando a fronteira entre _shinigamis_ e hollows.

**2. Soul Society:** nome dado ao mundo espiritual. A _Soul Society_ é composta pela _Seireitei_ e pela _Rukongai_;

**3. Hueco Mundo:** nome dado ao mundo dos hollows.

* * *

_N/A: Eu sei, já existe um Arrancar número 1 no mangá. Eu sei, eu sei... Mas eu preciso desse cargo para a Kuromi na fic, ao menos por ora. Então sejam pacientes que as coisas já vão se encaixar. Aliás, isso é uma fic, minhaa fic. Então eu posso conduzir as coisas ao meu modo, desde que respeitando os detalhes importantes da história original. Ahá! Ótimo, então o Arrancar número 1 do mangá vai ganhar esse posto só lá para frente, porque daí as coisas se encaixam. E essa N/A já ficou enorme, então... Continuem lendo!_


	4. Reencontros

A loja estava em completo silêncio, dando a impressão de que estava vazia. Na verdade, o que se passava era que todos estavam no subsolo. Yoruichi treinava incansavelmente desde que voltara de _Seireitei_, enquanto Urahara se limitava a observar. Já tinha dito ara ela não exigir demais de si mesma, mas não adiantou.

Os outros três ficavam próximos da escada, alertas para o caso de um ataque à loja. Justamente por isso, Jinta sentiu quando alguém se aproximou da porta, subindo imediatamente. Reconheceu quem era ao sentir a pressão espiritual, indo receber a visita.

- Há quanto tempo, Jinta-kun. Como vai? – era uma voz feminina e melodiosa.

- Não tão bem… O chefe acha que algo grande está para acontecer.

- Tenho algo a tratar com ele sobre isso. Pode chamá-lo? – a mulher sorria de canto gentilmente.

- Estão todos lá embaixo. – ele se virou e começou a caminhar para a passagem ao subsolo.

A jovem entrou na loja e fechou a porta, seguindo o garoto. Calmamente desceram a longa escada e foram até onde Urahara se encontrava, tomando cuidado para não atrapalharem Yoruichi nem serem atingidos por ela.

Ao vê-los, Kisuke tirou o chapéu, como se aquilo permitisse que enxergasse melhor. Não tinha acreditado em seus olhos, mas eles não estavam enganados. Andando logo atrás de Jinta estava sua maior criação, como se não tivesse se ausentado por meses.

Quando estavam um de frente para o outro, Urahara tornou a pôr o chapéu e cruzou os braços de seu jeito típico, com o costumeiro sorriso no rosto. A jovem também sorria, mas tinha um ar mais desafiador, o que incomodava Jinta um pouco.

- Já deve saber por qual motivo estou aqui, não é? – ela levou uma mão ao cotovelo do braço oposto.

- Eles começaram a se mover. – Urahara pareceu ler os pensamentos da jovem.

Yoruichi parou o que fazia ao ouvir a frase e foi até eles.

- Começaram. – a visitante respondeu em um tom calmo – O que pretende fazer, Kisuke-sama?

- Enquanto o período de ativação não se completar, não há muita coisa que Aizen pode fazer… – Urahara estava sério.

- Não se esqueça de que já existem Arrancares completos.

Yoruichi arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que a desconhecida dissera.

* * *

**Dias depois…**

Hitsugaya sentia uma decepção profunda. Muitos não gostaram de seu limite de 30 horas, mas aceitaram a decisão. Por conta disso, o garoto tinha caído no conceito de muitos _shinigamis_. Agora Kuromi estava desaparecida há quase um mês, o que a classificava como inimiga.

Matsumoto tinha receio de falar com o capitão. Nas últimas semanas, ele andava mais tenso do que o normal. Qualquer deslize poderia ser fatal, todos tinham plena consciência disso, inclusive Hitsugaya. Infelizmente ainda havia muito que ser feito, então não era possível relaxar em nenhum momento.

Foi um barulho absurdamente alto e um forte tremor no chão que fez com que todos interrompessem suas atividades. Os capitães e seus tenentes foram os primeiros a chegar no local, tentando inutilmente enxergar algo no meio da cortina de poeira que havia se formado.

Quando foi possível enxergar alguma coisa, todos ficaram perplexos. Era uma enorme e profunda cratera no chão, com um corpo feminino inerte no centro. Sangue escorria da boca, os olhos estavam arregalados e voltados para cima, a pele estava pálida. No pulmão esquerdo, pouco acima do coração, uma mancha escura de sangue tinha se formado. O cabelo longo e negro estava desgrenhado e algumas partes tinham contato com o sangue. Os olhos azuis eram de um vazio profundo.

- Kuromi! – Matsumoto se exaltou e foi até o corpo – Kuromi, responda!

Nervosa, a tenente pôs a mão no pescoço da morena, tentando sentir se ela ainda tinha pulso, mas não conseguiu. Estava nervosa demais, seu próprio pulso era o único que conseguia sentir. Se o quarto esquadrão estivesse ali…

- Dêem passagem. – uma voz feminina soou ao longe.

Matsumoto olhou na direção da voz, esperançosa. Era a capitã do quarto esquadrão. A ruiva sorriu de canto, se afastando do corpo de Kuromi quando a capitã se aproximou para fazer sua análise.

- Ainda está viva. – Unohana estava séria –, mas precisa de cuidados urgentes.


	5. Inconsciência

Kuromi estava no quartel do quarto esquadrão, dormindo em uma das camas mais distantes da janela. Seus ferimentos mais graves já tinham sido curados quase por completo, mas o resto da recuperação dependia de sua força de vontade.

Hitsugaya, em um momento vago, foi visitar a subordinada. Ainda que muitos fossem contra o reingresso da morena nos treze esquadrões, ele ainda a considerava como a décima em comando. O capitão parecia analisar o estado da garota. A respiração estava pesada, os músculos pareciam tensos, o rosto estava molhado de suor e os olhos estavam fechados com força.

Não havia nada a ser feito, a não ser acreditar que ela se recuperaria com o tempo. Caso ela se recuperasse completamente, Hitsugaya estava disposto a convencer os demais capitães de que ela merecia reintegrar no esquadrão ocupando a mesma posição que tinha antes de desaparecer. Já no caso de se recuperar, mas não de forma efetiva, Kuromi perderia o cargo.

A _shinigami_ quase morrera. Alguns de seus ferimentos ainda não tinham se curado. A garota se encontrava em grave estado de saúde. Não era possível que ainda a considerassem uma aliada de Aizen com tantas provas contra. Mas ainda existiam perguntas sem resposta. Infelizmente eram perguntas que só Kuromi podia responder. Gostando ou não, era preciso que ela se recuperasse.

Hitsugaya respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Se ficasse ali por mais tempo, os outros logo notariam sua ausência. Tinha que voltar para o quartel do 10º esquadrão e, provavelmente, terminar algum trabalho que Matsumoto tinha deixado de lado. Sem muita pressa, o capitão se retirou.

* * *

Kuromi tinha a mente perturbada naquele momento. Estava inconsciente há dois dias, sem nenhuma melhora significativa. O motivo era a aura negra espalhada por seu corpo, introduzida pelo ferimento no peito. As imagens do ocorrido se repetiam em sua cabeça, como se o responsável quisesse que Kuromi o revivesse eternamente.

* * *

"_**Kuromi estava andando pelos corredores do **_**Las Noches**_**, indo para seu quarto. Por puro descuido, sua pressão espiritual estava baixa naquele momento e não havia a menor preocupação em saber se tinha mais alguém no lugar. Era um alvo perfeito.**_

_**De repente, algo atravessou seu peito, perfurando o pulmão esquerdo. Assustada, Kuromi baixou o olhar para o ferimento, enquanto sangue começava a escorrer pela boca. Era uma ferida circular, feita por um ataque preciso. E a arma nada mais era do que o próprio corpo do atacante.**_

_**Sem hesitar, o desconhecido recuou o braço com força, fazendo sangue jorrar do ferimento. Kuromi perdeu a força das pernas com o ato e caiu de joelhos no chão. Como se tentasse estancar o sangramento, levou a mão direita ao buraco pouco acima do coração, enquanto cobria a boca com a mão esquerda.**_

_**Nunca havia ficado tão patética. Por um pequeno deslize, naquele momento estava tossindo sangue, sem qualquer força para se erguer do chão e com um buraco atravessando o peito. Hesitante e assustada, virou o rosto para trás, procurando pelo culpado.**_

_**Seus olhos arregalados focaram um sorriso irônico cheio de satisfação. Quando subiu o olhar, Kuromi notou que era Yammi. Só não conseguia entender a razão. O que teria lhe feito para que ele a atacasse daquela forma? Queria perguntar, mas acabou perdendo a consciência."**_

* * *

Os Arrancares estavam reunidos, com Gin e Tousen de platéia. Aizen estava em sua cadeira, parecendo irritado. No centro do salão estava Yammi, que era o único sorrindo. O Arrancar parecia satisfeito com algo que incomodava os demais.

- Yammi – quando Aizen começou a falar, o clima ficou mais tenso –, sei eu pedi a você que convencesse Kuromi a voltar para a _Seireitei_, já que ela nos serve como uma espiã lá, mas não me lembro de ter autorizado que quase a matasse.

- Ela está onde deveria. Ninguém mandou aquela idiota se descuidar um pouco só porque é a número um. – o Arrancar não parecia preocupado.

- O idiota aqui é você! – Grimmjow se exaltou – Sabe o que ela vai fazer quando voltar?!

Yammi riu alto.

- Ela não vai voltar. Mesmo que tenha um poder espiritual impressionante, da altura em que caiu, deve ter ficado em um estado patético. Aquela idiota não vai ter coragem para voltar. – ele estava se divertindo.

Aizen respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Yammi, seu ódio pessoal o impede de ver com clareza.

* * *

_N/A: Eu sei que já existe um Espada nº1 na história original, mas para que a personagem esteja completa, preciso desse cargo para minha OC. Fãs alucinados, me desculpem se os ofendi._


	6. Despertar

Matsumoto estava conversando com a capitã Unohana a respeito da situação de Kuromi. Era o terceiro dia que a morena passava inconsciente, mas parecia bem melhor, diferente de quando Hitsugaya a visitara. O que estava atrasando a recuperação da garota, fosse o que fosse, tinha desaparecido, literalmente, da noite para o dia.

Sem que ninguém notasse, a garota acordou. Lentamente abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes devido à repentina luminosidade. Sentia o corpo um tanto rígido, sinal de que estivera na mesma posição por muito tempo. Não havia mais dor e todos seus ferimentos estavam curados. Tudo que a garota sentia era fome e sede.

Com cuidado, Kuromi sentou na cama. Encostada na parede estava sua _zanpakutou_ embainhada. Um sorriso se esboçou em seu rosto, mas a morena logo voltou à expressão de indiferença. Tinha alguma noção do que a esperava, o que era suficiente para anular qualquer resquício de felicidade. Kuromi olhou ao redor, avistando Matsumoto e Unohana no outro extremo do cômodo. Antes que pudesse chamá-las, no entanto, alguém entrou um tanto apressadamente.

- Como ela está? – Kuromi reconheceu a voz de Ukitake.

- _Sensei_… – a voz da garota estava baixa, mas em um tom ainda audível.

Os três se viraram de imediato.

- Kuromi! – Matsumoto foi a primeira a falar, indo rapidamente até a morena recém-acordada – Como se sente? – ela tinha um sorriso alegre e aliviado no rosto.

- Bem… Por quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente…? – Kuromi tinha o olhar distante e um ar perdido.

- Dois dias e meio. – Matsumoto suspirou – As coisas ficaram meio caóticas quando a encontramos…

- Você deve estar com fome. Vou buscar algo para comer. – a capitã Unohana sorria tranqüilamente, se retirando ao acabar de falar.

Ukitake apenas observava.

- Tenente – a voz de Kuromi repentinamente parecia mais firme –, não tenha compaixão se perguntarem a você sobre o que acredita ser o certo a se fazer. Prefiro que seja justa.

Matsumoto concordou. Era um pedido estranho, já que a maioria das pessoas pediria algum apoio, mas ela entendia os motivos de Kuromi. A morena era orgulhosa demais para aceitar uma decisão que não fosse justa, especialmente sendo em relação a si própria. Ainda assim, Matsumoto se sentia incomodada com o pedido.

- _Sensei_ – Kuromi se virou para Ukitake –, será que pode ficar com isso para mim? – ela tirou a pulseira prateada do pulso e estendeu para ele – Pelo menos até que seja dada a decisão final. Não sei se ainda mereço ficar com isso…

O capitão foi até a garota, pegando a pulseira com cuidado. Tinha dado o enfeite para a morena quando ela integrou nos esquadrões. Era a prova de que confiava nela e como uma recompensa por ter sido uma boa aprendiza. Por decisão própria, Kuromi conviveu algum tempo como integrante não-oficial do 13º esquadrão.

- Tenho certeza de que ainda merece, mas se é o que quer, vou ficar com isso por enquanto. – Ukitake sorriu de canto, guardando a pulseira no bolso.

Kuromi agradeceu, sorrindo de volta. Antes de ser do 10º esquadrão, havia sido do 13º.Muito do que aprendera devia a Ukitake, um dos capitães que mais respeitava e admirava. Começara a chamá-lo de _sensei_ quando servia em seu esquadrão de forma não-oficial para ganhar experiência e nunca perdeu o hábito.

* * *

A notícia de que Kuromi tinha acordado percorreu rapidamente toda a _Seireitei_, mas nem todos ficaram felizes ao saber. Como o dia ainda não estava avançado, a reunião de capitães e tenentes foi marcada para dali algumas horas, com o intuito de esclarecer logo a história.

Kuromi era a "convidada especial" da reunião. O termo a incomodava, mas era seu menor problema. Com certeza enfrentaria algo próximo de um interrogatório durante a reunião, o que a deixava um pouco nervosa. Não podia contar a verdade, mas era perigoso mentir. Todo cuidado era pouco naquela situação.


	7. Respostas

_N/A: esse capítulo faz referências a acontecimentos do capítulo 195. Se você ainda não chegou lá, não leia a fic a partir daqui._

* * *

- Kuromi, precisamos de alguns esclarecimentos. – o capitão do primeiro esquadrão estava sério, o que intimidava um pouco a jovem.

- Tem algo que eu gostaria de saber antes de qualquer coisa. – Komamura desviou o olhar para Kuromi – Onde você estava enquanto os invasores voltavam para o mundo real?

Aparentemente, apenas ela e os membros do primeiro esquadrão entenderam o propósito da pergunta. Se dissesse a verdade, o risco de se contradizer depois era pequeno. Constatar tal fato a fez sorrir por dentro.

- Eu ainda estava em _Seireitei_. Cheguei a vê-los passando pelo _Senkaimon_.

- E depois disso desapareceu por um mês, reaparecendo quase morta. – Komamura tinha um ar cada vez mais sério.

- Kuromi. – Hitsugaya tinha um ar tranqüilizador – O que houve depois de ver Ichigo e os outros irem embora?

A morena respirou fundo.

- Eu fui levada ao _Hueco Mundo_. Não sei direito o que houve… Alguém me atacou por trás e me fez perder a consciência… – ela estava mentindo, mas atuando bem demais para alguém descobrir.

- E quando acordou, estava lá. O que aconteceu nesse período de quase um mês? – Hitsugaya falava antes de qualquer outro capitão. Por mais forte que Kuromi fosse, ficava muito sensível ao ser pressionada. Era uma personalidade problemática.

- Eu estava sob domínio de Aizen… Era mantida em um quarto e às vezes aparecia alguém… Era sempre um Arrancar, mas nunca o mesmo… E sempre mais forte do que o anterior…

Hitsugaya não foi o único a ficar tenso. _"Aizen a estava testando… E pelo visto, os hollows que apareceram no mundo real eram mesmo Arrancares… Por isso vamos para o mundo real…"_

- Por que Aizen não a matou então? Ficou óbvio que você não é tão forte quanto ele acreditava. – o comentário veio do capitão Kuchiki.

- Talvez… Ele acredite que o fez. – Kuromi se encolheu, parecendo incomodada com a fala do capitão.

- Kuromi, quantos Arrancares apareceram quando ainda estava sob o domínio de Aizen? – Matsumoto estava tensa, mas tentava não pressionar mais a morena.

- Acho que uns dez… Mas devem existir uns quinze os mais… – a jovem parou para pensar – É, deve ser mais ou menos isso…

* * *

_N/A: Desculpem pelo capítulo minúsculo! E vocês devem estar se perguntando "Cadê o resto da reunião? Vai acabar assim?". Bom, acontece que eu preciso desse suspense... O resto da reunião vai ser revelado em forma de _flash-back_, só não sei se vai aparecer tudo em um ou se serão vários. De qualquer forma, muita calma, porque eu vou mostrar como as coisas terminaram._


	8. Hueco Mundo

Urahara estava sentado de frente para Yoruichi, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, a cabeça abaixada. O clima estava tenso, o silêncio era sufocante. O fato de a _Seireitei_ ter mandado gente ao mundo real significava que algo grande estava acontecendo. Em pouco tempo, a confirmação entraria pela porta, fosse em trajes negros, brancos ou quaisquer outros.

Yoruichi estava com as costas apoiadas na parede, os braços também cruzados e a cabeça levantada, os olhos fixos em Urahara. Ambos pensavam sobre a situação, concentrados. Justamente por isso, quando Jinta entrou no cômodo, o susto foi maior do que o normal.

- Chefe…! Oque significa isso…?

- O que foi, Jinta? Quem apareceu?

- Aquela mulher da outra vez… Ela…! – Jinta não conseguia terminar a frase.

Yoruichi franziu o cenho.

- Ora, ora… Parece que ela errou na escolha da roupa… – Urahara se levantou e foi em direção à porta da loja, sendo seguido por Yoruichi.

- Kisuke… O que isso significa…? Como… – assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre a visitante, uma expressão confusa apareceu em seu rosto moreno.

- Kisuke-sama, creio que não nos veremos por um tempo. Vim para avisar que vou realizar uma pequena vingança pessoal, espero que não se incomode. Só isso. – quando acabou de falar, a visitante fez menção de ir embora.

- Então eles descobriram? – a pergunta de Urahara a deteve.

- Não ainda, mas logo devem perceber… Diga, prefere que eu fique no _Hueco Mundo _ou na _Seireitei_?

- Kisuke, o que isso significa? – Yoruichi não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela ainda não sabe? Que surpresa. Achei que seria a única para quem contaria. – a visitante suspirou – Nesse caso, vou me apresentar. Meu nome é Kuromi Shiroshi. Sou a espiã de Kisuke-sama.

- Mais especificamente, Kuromi é uma brilhante criação minha. Ela é capaz de se transformar em _Hollow_ ou _Arrancar_, _Shinigami_ ou _Vizard_. Sua _zanpakutou_ tem diversas liberações, algumas específicas para mudar sua raça, outras são para ataque e defesa. – Urahara ajeitou o chapéu – Por isso ela está como _Arrancar_ agora, mas não estava antes.

- Explicações dadas, posso ir embora. Uma última coisa que vou dizer: preparem-se bem, pois a guerra vai começar em breve. – ao acabar de falar, Kuromi se retirou.

* * *

Kuromi chegou ao _Hueco Mundo_ a tempo de ouvir Grimmjow reunindo alguns companheiros Espadas para ir ao mundo real. Ulquiorra e Yammi já tinha voltado há uns dias e agora a equipe da _Seireitei_ estava no mundo real. Só havia uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo e ela sabia. Grimmjow queria acabar com Ichigo Kurosaki, algo que Ulquiorra falhara em fazer.

- Idiota. – Kuromi apoiou as costas na parede atrás de si e cruzou os braços diante do corpo ao ver Grimmjow passar.

- An? Repete isso, mi…! – Grimmjow tinha se voltado para a fonte de voz, parando imediatamente de falar ao ver quem era. Levou algum tempo para reagir, mas logo se apressou em se desculpar.

Kuromi riu.

- Tanto faz… Se você quer ir ao mundo real se estropiar, o problema é seu. Agora me diga… Onde está o idiota do Yammi? – ela ficou séria ao fazer a pergunta.

Grimmjow pareceu se animar.

- Eu avisei para aquele idiota que ele ia se ferrar quando você voltasse… Deve estar lá fora, fazendo qualquer idiotice típica dele…

Kuromi agradeceu e se retirou. Grimmjow apenas a acompanhou com o olhar. Algo estava diferente. Kuromi, mesmo sendo do tipo que guarda rancor, não tentaria se vingar de um colega, pois sabia que aquilo não agradaria Aizen. Então por que ela estava caminhando para o próprio fim…?

- Ela só pode estar querendo uma coisa… Kuromi-sama…! – Grimmjow se apressou em ir atrás da garota, mas não foi rápido o bastante.

Quando ele chegou até onde Kuromi estava, a cena que viu o fez parar. Olhando tudo ao longe, estava Aizen, com Gin e Tousen ao seu lado. Caído no chão, aparentemente acabado e vivo por um fio, estava Yammi. Em pé, diante dele e com a espada apontada para sua garganta, estava Kuromi. Sem um único arranhão e com um largo sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Ela então recuou o braço. A posição era de quem ia dar o golpe final. Yammi não tinha forças para se levantar. Só lhe restava esperar pelo fim. Então, quando a espada de Kuromi estava quase atravessando sua garganta, algo a deteve. Foi o chamado de Aizen. A garota embainhou a espada imediatamente, ficando séria. Então esperou até que o ex-capitão do quinto esquadrão chegasse até onde ela estava.

- Kuromi… Por que fez isso? – Aizen estava tranquilo ao falar.

- Porque ele quase me matou. Agora estamos quites. Se bem que ele teve sorte… Duas vezes. – Kuromi olhava para Yammi com desprezo.

- Kuromi-sama…! – Grimmjow deu alguns passos na direção da garota, que o fuzilou com o olhar. Imediatamente, ele parou onde estava. Estava clara, naquele momento, a razão de tudo aquilo. Ela tinha decidido abrir mão de ser uma Espada.

- Se pretende me matar pelo meu ato, então também devia tê-lo feito com Yammi. A diferença de forças compensa o ataque surpresa e a vulnerabilidade. – Kuromi manteve a expressão séria ao tornar a falar com Aizen.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Mas você é o exemplo para eles, não posso permitir que saia impune. Ainda assim, seria uma pena perdê-la… Talvez o melhor castigo seja rebaixá-la.

- Nesse caso… Eu est…

- Pare! Kuromi-sama, não faça isso! – Grimmjow foi até onde a garota estava – Não… Não faça isso…

Kuromi olhou feio para Grimmjow, que, dessa vez, não reagiu. A garota apenas retomou a frase de onde tinha sido interrompida. Não importava mais nada. Aquele lugar já não a interessava. Seria condenada pelo que faria, ela sabia, mas também sabia como escapar. Eles a caçariam, porque ela era uma traidora, mas ela não se importava.

- Estou abrindo mão de ser uma Espada. Não sou mais sua subordinada, Aizen. Na realidade, nunca fui… Você que sempre esteve em minhas mãos… Não é…? – ela sorriu com satisfação e se retirou.

Quando não estava mais no campo de visão de qualquer um, ela abriu uma fenda no ar e passou. Estava a caminho de _Seireitei_, mas antes precisava se recuperar. Sabia que não estava em sua melhor forma e lutar contra Yammi em nada tinha ajudado. Passaria na loja de Urahara antes de voltar a _Seireitei_.


End file.
